Pet Store
by badwolf243
Summary: Cas gets distracted by a display of puppies in a pet store window and wants to look inside. Dean can't say no to Castiel, apparently. Dean/Cas one-shot


**A/N: Prompt from robbyns on Tumblr: Dean takes Cas to a pet store. Cas wants an animal. Set early Season 5-ish, established Destiel. **

"And that is why, Cas, we always leave a tip at a restaurant. We don't want any more people pissed off at us, do we? I mean, the list is quite

extensive already...Cas?" Dean stopped walking when he realized Castiel was no longer by his side.

He walked back a few steps and found Cas staring into a shop with large windows. "What is it that you find so much more interesting than

me, huh?" he joked.

Cas pointed at the display in one of the windows. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Dean scoffed. "Puppies? Come on, Cas. What are you,

10?"

Cas looked at his boyfriend. "No, Dean, I am not 10. I am much older than that," he said seriously.

"Figure of speech," Dean sighed.

Undeterred, Castiel continued to examine the puppies, who were rolling around and playing and being cute in general. "What is this store?"

Cas asked.

"It's a pet store. You know, where people buy...pets?" Dean looked at Cas questioningly. "You don't know about pets?"

"We had none in Heaven. What is a pet's purpose?"

"Just, companionship, you know? People like pets because they will always be there for you, unlike people are sometimes." Dean lowered his

gaze.

Cas noticed that Dean looked sad at the turn this conversation was taking, and for all that Dean teased him about not completely

understanding human emotions, Cas was more observant than that, so he decided it was time to cheer the hunter up.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" he gave Cas a small smile and took his hand. "But we are NOT getting a puppy, is that clear? I don't want any dog hair in my

baby."

"I promise, no dogs," Cas replied as he pulled Dean into the store eagerly. Dean grinned at his obvious excitement. He would never admit it, of

course, but he found Cas's reactions to everyday things friggin' adorable.

Once inside, Cas immediately went to look at the kittens. Dean decided to let him enjoy himself and went over to the reptile section, which he

deemed as the most manly type of pet. After he grew tired of watching the lizards flick their tongues in and out lazily, he decided to get Castiel

so they could meet up with Sam at the motel. Maybe he found something that could help them with their current job, Dean thought. So far, he

and Cas had been fruitless in their search for information, otherwise Dean never would have allowed Cas to drag him into a pet store and goof

off for so long. Finally, he found his angel boyfriend in the bird section, having a staring contest with a small green parakeet.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said without turning around.

"Man, you know it freaks me out when you do that." Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Not exactly. I haven't finished my conversation with this little guy here."

Dean stared at him. "Excuse me? You are having a conversation with a bird?"

"Yes. You didn't know that I can communicate with animals?"

Dean continued to stare, open-mouthed. "Um, no. No, I did not know that about you, Cas. Wow. You've always been able to do that?"

"Yes, all angels can communicate with all of God's creatures."

"Well, good to know. You're just a regular angel whisperer, aren't you?" Dean joked.

"I don't understand. Was I talking quietly?"

Dean smiled. "Never mind. Let's go. We have to go meet up with Sam."

He tugged on Cas's hand, but the angel did not budge. "Dean, I do not feel comfortable leaving Chipper here. He tells me that the other

parakeets pick on him because of his inferior size." Cas's brow knit together as he looked at the small bird in the cage.

"Are you serious? Cas, you are not getting a bird."

Castiel turned to Dean. Ugh. Those puppy dog eyes completely shattered Dean's resolve every time, and Castiel knew it. _That little bastard_,

Dean thought.

"You are not a cruel man, Dean. Please let me take him, please."

Dean narrowed his eyes and tried to hold out for as long as he could, but he could never say no to that face.

He threw his hands up. "Okay, fine, you can keep the stupid bird." He pointed a finger at Cas's chest. "But I am not taking care of it. It's going

to be all on you."

Cas smiled, elated. "Of course. He will be under my care."

"Yeah, he better be," Dean mumbled. "Let's go pay."

* * *

After the awkward transaction during which the whole time Dean thought the cashier was trying to imagine why two grown men were buying

a colorful parakeet and insisted upon not needing a cage, the couple found themselves walking back to the motel, with a new

companion perched on Castiel's shoulder.

"Honestly, Cas. Why didn't you just take the cage? I mean, the guy was right. The bird's just going to fly off."

"No. Chipper won't fly off. He is my friend." Cas looked fondly at the bird on his shoulder. "He thinks of me as his savior. It's like I am his father.

Trust me, he won't run off."

"Okay, whatever you say, honey." Dean said teasingly.

A smirk found its way onto Castiel's mouth. "What? What's so funny?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing, just something humorous that I just thought of." Cas continued walking.

"Well, now you have to tell me. What is it that Mr. Serious find so hilarious, huh?" He nudged Cas's elbow.

Cas looked him in the eyes. "Since Chipper sees me as his father now, that sort of makes you his mother."

"Oh no, no way. If anyone's the girl in this relationship, it's you."

"Chipper seems to think otherwise."

"You leave that damn bird out of this!"

"Dean..." Cas looked affronted. "No fighting in front of our child." He was amused at Dean's outraged expression, but then began to back

away as Dean moved towards him, the same look in his eyes as when he was about to kill something evil.

"Now, wait, Dean. I didn't mean it. Dean..." Cas started to run, thinking that perhaps introducing a pet into their relationship was too big of a

step forward.

He huffed as he ran. I guess I have to take him back, then. Too bad. Once he got over his blood lust, Dean would have made an excellent

mother. Cas smiled.

**The End. **


End file.
